Sailor Wars: Chaos & Galaxia
by RyougaZell
Summary: The origin of all. The birth of the greatest evil... Sailor Chaos. The forgotten war... Sailor Galaxia's reign of terror. COMPLETE
1. Sailor Wars Prologue

**Sailor Wars**

**- Prologue -**

Millennia ago, in the center of the universe existed a being. One known as the first and the last, alpha and omega, the beginning and the end. The one in charge of watching the origin of the universe. One that had witnessed the birth and death of many stars. This one was the Cauldron Guardian.

"It is time..." the guardian said.

The universe once looked so big, so infinite... but now it wasn't even a shadow of what it once was. An event that happened once several eons was about to start. This event would destroy current life. An event that would set the boulders of a new coming life. An event that the Cauldron Guardian called...

- " The Big Crunch " -

The Cauldron Guardian merely observed as the contraction of the universe fastened its pace. It was almost over. Many races had found its end already, only a few remained, waiting for the imminent.

Then it was all over... everything had returned to the origin, to the Cauldron. An explosion took place in the depths of the Cauldron, everything was gone for good. Everything but her.

The Guardian stood there watching such event, for it was its duty to do so and not interfere...

"Emptiness... so cold, yet so peaceful", the guardian watched and enjoyed the moment before the forth coming event.

A reaction started to occur within the Cauldron. It's guardian turned around to meet the new event. A new beginning. The birth of new stars and a new life.

- " The Big Bang " -

--

Author Notes:  
First try on a fanfic.

Edited Jan21, 2008. Un-bolded and removed author notes.

Disclaimer:

Sailor moon and all its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.


	2. Chapter 1 The Two Crystals

**- Chapter 1: The Two Crystals -**

Many stars had been born since the Big Bang took place. The Guardian merely watched as they where coming out of the cauldron.

"New races... new life... they shall arise soon and populate this new stars... but I won't be able to meet them till the time of their deaths...", the Guardian said in an expression that was calm, yet resembled sadness, if such a being can feel sadness.

It was the fate of the Guardian. A sad fate, where her only duty was to stand there watching and guarding. It didn't matter how much she wished to interact with this new civilizations, for her duty didn't allow her to leave her post. She could just watch them from the distance.

"I can't meet you in your birth... but we shall meet the day of your destruction, when your planets return to their origin". She just stood there, watching and thinking.

* * *

Life was gradually arising across the universe, some developing faster than others. But not all stars were destined to have life, they would just remain alone... alone minus them.

Them. Who where them? They had been the chosen ones. The chosen ones to be the protectors of each star, no matter how big or small it was, they always had at least one of them. They were destined to appear sometime... when? Depends on the star.

The Guardian knew of their existence. For she had witnessed their births along with their stars.

The Guardian called them... "Senshi".

* * *

Time continued its flow. Every moment the Guardian stood there, watching the birth of the new stars. Soon it would be the time for the last mandatory event. A pair of failed births.

A failed birth? What was it? Every Big Bang brought them, a pair of stars that failed to be born.

Why were they so important then? They carried a mystic power. The Guardian felt that precise moment two big sources of energy, so powerful that they could frighten the new living beings with ease. But only their power was great, as both would fit easily in the hands of a human, one of the new races in this universe.

That much power could not be hidden from greed's reach, for the Guardian could not interfere with their destiny.

Slowly two lights emerged from the Cauldron. A silver one and a dark one. Each opposite to the other. They repelled themselves, so as soon as the left the depths of the Cauldron, their newborn power reacted as it always did. They were shoot across the universe, at full speed, in opposite directions, heading to random stars.

"It's complete... only stars remain, nothing important" She glanced un the direction of the dark-light stone.

"Those failed stars look like nothing more than mere crystals. For the sake of the new civilizations they should stay just like that... a mere crystal"

And so, the Guardian continued her duty.

* * *

For a long time the Guardian watched the crystals path as they traveled through the universe like shooting stars. Then it happened, the Silver Crystal came to a halt. It crashed in the one of the two lonesome satellites of the third planet of a remote galaxy. Its crash-landing made a great crater, then it was buried under the same rocks it lifted upon the crash.

Meanwhile the Dark Crystal continued its path. As time passed its speed continued increasing. The shooting star soon transformed into a comet. Soon it would be its time.

* * *

Edited Jan 21, 2008.

Unbolded and removed AN

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 A World in Chaos

**- Chapter 2 - A World in Chaos**

While the Silver Crystal had already crashed, the Dark Crystal continued its path through the universe, for a really long time, fastening its pace.

* * *

In a remote world, known as Chisa, a great war had erupted. The three great countries of this world: Braha, Gist and Xion, had begun attacking each other. Why? They wanted each other lands, to control everything. They were Greedy.

With no doubt only one thing truly ruled this land, Chaos. Death started to be an usual thing. Destruction spreaded throughout the lands. Suffering existed within the kids that lost their family and homes to the war. The true victims were, after all, the townspeople of the three countries.

Forests were burned, landscapes were changed. For to this war, the sorcerers and engineers of Braha Castle had created explosive devices, and their rivals were able to recreate their destructive power.

* * *

Thousands of light-years away the Guardian watched over Chisa. Chisa was a lonely planet orbiting a giant red sun. No other planet existed here. It really wasn't an interesting star system. So... why was the Guardian watching? She expected a tragedy to this world. An immense comet approached this planet at a fast pace. In the center of it lied the Dark Crystal.

* * *

**- Inside Braha Castle -**

"How is the battle going?" - The King had asked his counselor.

"It is going very well my Lord" - The counselor answered. "We will conquer Gist at this rate. Though Xion is being a harder prey".

"Very well... then..." - The King said, when suddenly was interrupted.

"My Lord!!" - A hurried sorcerer entered the hall.

"What is the matter? Do not speak so hastily to the King" - Said the counselor.

"Are Gist or Xion turning the tide on us?" - The King questioned.

"No my Lord. A ball of fire. A great ball of fire in the sky. It is getting bigger and bigger" - The sorcerer replied horrified.

"What??" - Exclaimed the King. Still incredulous he left his throne and headed to the nearest tower.

* * *

The Dark Crystal approached Chisa rapidly. Its power had attracted rocks, asteroids, metal and ice in its path, thus forming a comet. To the eyes of the habitants of Chisa, a great ball of fire.

* * *

Silence took over the battlefield. The clash of swords, the roar of the explosives, the battle screams. All stopped in awe and fear of the great ball.

Horrified, the soldiers made their run, while their leaders stared at the event. The ball grew bigger and bigger every second.

"Is the sun falling?" - A soldier screamed.

* * *

The King of Braha saw the terror in the townspeople. And then he felt an impressive heat. It was so intense, something never felt before on this world. The King stared in disbelief as it literally passed over his head.

* * *

"That crash will leave a deep scar on the habitants of Chisa" - The Guardian thought. "It won't be as peaceful as when the Silver Crystal crashed, at least its world was depleted of life".

* * *

**- At Gist Kindgom -**

The King didn't had time to flee, nor the townspeople. The comet crashed in the center of the kingdom. Gist was erased from the map. The impact caused an earthquake that was felt all the way to Braha and Xion. Darkness filled the lands as dust clouds were lifted and spread. Where Gist once existed, only a great crater remained.

* * *

**- At Braha Castle -**

"Explain that!" - The King demanded to the counselor.

"Please wait my Lord, I have already asked my subordinates for news." - He replied, still scared about the recent events.

While waiting for the news, the King stared at the sky. It was getting darker. A dust cloud was growing over the kingdom. It was just the afternoon, but it seemed like it was dusk already.

A couple of hours later, a messenger came to give the shocking news to the counselor.

"I do not believe it..." - He said. "My Lord, Gist was destroyed".

The King stared at him. "Explain yourself!!"

"The ball of fire hit it... there is nothing left".

The King stood there thinking. Then he exclaimed: "Send word to Xion. We are calling for a truce".

* * *

**- At the land where Gist once stood -**

Everything was gone. At the center of the newly formed crater a black light could be seen fading, as it calmed. The Dark Crystal. A few meters away the sand moved. A hand could be seen emerging from the dust. A young girl emerged. Her appearance reflected she was in a clear shock. After walking a few meters she collapsed again, unconscious, just at the side of the Dark Crystal. But how come was she able to survive the impact and the radiation left by the comet? She was a chosen one, an unawaken Senshi.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Unbolded Jan 21, 2008. Removed AN


	4. Chapter 3 Greediness and Death

**- Chapter 3 - Greediness and Death**

A couple of days had passed since the tragedy. The Kings of Braha and Xion agreed to have a truce. They gathered in a neutral land, to discuss the recent events.

"Any ideas of what the hell was that?" - The King of Xion asked.

"The sky must be falling!" - exclaimed a captain from Braha.

"It clearly must be a new weapon!" - exclaimed one from Xion.

"We need to investigate Gist..." - The King of Braha said, "at least..."

"True. Even though we were at war, that kind of death was horrible" - The King of Xion said, not truly meaning it. In the inside he desired to understand and control that kind of power.

And so it was decided. A pair of small armies, one of each country, traveled to the lands of Gist. The Kings among them, as a symbol of the truce.

* * *

The young girl opened her eyes. By pure instinct she seated. Her eyes were absent, her expression dark, she was still in shock. She looked around while the tears filled her eyes.

- "Why? Why am I alive?" - she said. Chisa was her name... she was named after the planet by her parents, who were gone now.

Crying harder she clutched her hands. She felt something in her left hand. Rising it to her view she saw a crystal.

"An Obsidian?" - Unconsciously she did not let go of it.

"I am thirsty... and it is hot here..." - Still crying she stood up and walked away.

* * *

Chisa had been walking for what it seemed several hours, yet also it felt like only a few minutes. Everything around her was destruction and a calm loneliness, no doubt all was obliterated. She could not stop the tears falling from her absent red eyes. Red eyes... Chisa had them, as well as red hair, a unique combination in her world.

Chisa kept walking, passing by the side of empty armors, abandoned swords, destroyed buildings and more. Without noticing, she tightened the grip on the Obsidian Crystal. For a second the crystal glowed, like reacting to something unknown in the surroundings, but Chisa did not notice, for she was busy crying herself once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of miles away, the two small armies continued their journey to where Gist once stood. They had been traveling for several hours by now, as the meeting point had been near Gist anyways. The King of Braha watched from a small window in his own carriage.

"We are still far away... but I can already see the destruction" - he exclaimed.

"This is even worst that what the messenger said" - commented the Counselor, also watching the destruction.

"Counselor, get the men ready, if they find anything that could tell us if this is the outcome of a weapon from a 4th party, I want that power!" - The King firmly stated.

"It will be done My Lord!" - The Counselor said, enjoying himself, for he wanted that power too.

Ironically, a similar conversation was being held in the other carriage. So much for the truce. Greediness took over the two kings.

Both Counselors stepped down from their carriages and gave the orders to their respective captains. Then, as if still respecting the truce, they each took a horse and walked side by side, ignoring the similar intentions of the other, their greediness blinded them.

* * *

"This is horrible" - The Counselor of Xion said, coming to a halt. Everyone else soon came to a halt. In front of them lied many dead bodies. Some were simply lying there, the luckiest of them all, others were burned down, or even mutilated. And they have not even reached Gist. The shockwave has caused this deaths.

After some minutes both Kings ordered to continue the journey, wanting now, even more, this "weapon".

* * *

The Counselors had returned to their own carriages, leaving the soldiers to lead the way.

"Stop acting so cowardly!" - The King of Xion told his Counselor, for he was still shaking after having watched the corpses.

"Yes, sorry My Lord".

They had already entered Gist lands, when the soldiers informed a new frightening discovery: Full suits of armor... empty. Some were simply lying on the land, other were standing up, as if they had been left as a decoration. Such ideas was soon forgotten when a soldier approached one.

"Agghh!!" - He screamed. "It is hot!!".

Indeed it was, for if he had not had his gloves on, he would had burn himself. Even through the armor he felt its elevated temperature. The armor fell backward, its helmet left the body, revealing a skull, which almost instantly became dust. A shocking view for the near soldiers.

* * *

Despite the pleads of some soldiers, the armies continued their path. The Counselors had not really believed the words of the soldiers, so they gave the order to continue.

For a third time they came to a halt. A fog was in front of them, but it was not the reason for their halt.

"Sir" - a knight approached the Braha Counselor. "We can not go on, it is too hot already, and the area on the fog seems hotter".

The Counselor went to check, sweating madly. Indeed, continuing would be suicidal, and they could not allow themselves to lose soldiers, in case Xion tried something. This were the same thoughts of the Xion Counselor.

When they were heading back to the carriages, they were stopped by a scream.

"Look!!, someone is in there!!" - A shocked soldier said.

In the thickness of the fog a silhouette could be seen. It seemed like a young girl. Stepping out of the fog, Chisa stood in front of the soldiers.

"Water..." - She pleaded falling to her kness.

* * *

- Several hours later -

After getting away from the extreme heat, the armies had setup a small camp to pass the night. Chisa was sleeping soundly inside of one of the tents. The soldiers had been surprised to see her coming out of the fog, yet one of them gave her water. After drinking a couple of liters she passed out. Her tent was being guarded by one guard of each army.

Meanwhile a reunion between the Kings and their Counselors was being held in a nearby tent.

"Give us the report on the girl" - The Braha King ordered his Counselor.

"She seems fine. She just lost consciousness. She is currently sleeping in the next tent" - He replied.

"If she is here, there must be other survivors. Plus, her presence tells us it must not be dangerous to go on" - The Xion Counselor said, recovering his guts. Inside of him he also felt relieved, cause he would be able to get near the "weapon".

"Then shall we proceed?" - The Xion King asked his similar.

"I think it would be better to send a scout team first thing in the morning" - The Braha King said. He wanted to be sure, and if they were to lose men, then Xion had to lose the same amount.

"Good by me" . The other King said.

"Then let us send our counselors to gather a team".

* * *

"Where am I?" - Chisa thought, seeing she was in a dark place.

"Do not worry. You are in a safe place Chisa". A voice replied.

"Who are you??" - She questioned calmly.

"I am you".

A young woman who resembled Chisa stood before her.


	5. Chapter 4 Awakening

**- Chapter 4 - Awakening**

In front of Chisa stood a young girl, who in fact resembled her, except for her clothes. She was wearing a white silk suit, which resembled an armor, she had a white crown-like tiara which showed her red hair on the top, her boots were of a white leather and grew all the way to her knees.

- "You are me?" - Asked Chisa, not understanding.

- "Yes, In fact... I am your inner self, your true self" - The other replied.

- "I do not understand" - Chisa replied again.

- "Let me explain. From the beginning of our universe several chosen ones were destined to protect..." - she said, then stopped.

- "... and Judge ..." - she said as a black flash passed over her body, then returned to normal.

- "... their planets. You see... your world is not alone in this universe, there are many more worlds outside". - Chisa's inner self said.

She then proceeded to show Chisa images from space of her world, other worlds, civilizations within them, other galaxies and more.

"What is that suppose to do with me?" - Chisa asked, trying to absorb all the information.

* * *

Morning had come, although it seemed it had not, the dust cloud seemed thicker than night. A scout team had been formed with five soldiers of each army. The Counselors followed the team, but half way left them alone. They checked the progress of the team with small telescopes, a technology stolen from Gist some time ago.

The soldiers proceeded by foot. They underestimated the danger, thinking of how a young girl had been here, and had come out unharmed. The fog had dissipated in the night, but the heat remained the same. As they went forward, one of them came to a halt, then collapsed.

"The hell?" - The Xion Counselor said while staring through his telescope.

More soldiers collapsed. Half of them to be exact. Four other started screaming, falling to their knees. The last one tried to run back. Feeling great heat and pain, he took off his helmet, his face was full of burns, as if he had bathed in boiling water. Soon he too collapsed.

Staring in fear, the Counselors decided to run back, making their horses run like mad, to inform their kings.

* * *

"What does that has to do with me?" - Chisa asked once more.

"It has to do with you for many reasons" - the white-armored Chisa said, "and primarily because of me".

"This is just a dream right? I am dreaming weird things cause of that ball of fire, right?" - Chisa tried to explain her situation.

"That stone..." - her inner self pointed at Chisa's hand.

"Huh?"

"That stone you hold tightly... that was the comets, the fireball's core... and it seems to have chosen you... us" - Inner Chisa said.

"This is the cause of it all?" - Chisa stared in fear, she wanted to throw away the obsidian, yet she did not want to either.

"You are a chosen one Chisa..."

* * *

The Counselors had come back to the camp. The soldiers in the camp were surprised to see them alone. As fast as they could, the Counselors dismounted, and went into the largest tent, where both kings where discussing.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you back so soon?" - The Braha King demanded. The Xion King stared at him and the Counselors, clearly angry cause his homologue had won him the words. The Counselors proceeded to explain what they saw.

* * *

Unaware to the soldiers guarding the tent where Chisa was, black energy started to gather around Chisa's hand, around the obsidian. The stone seemed to be absorbing some kind of energy from the surroundings.

* * *

"I am a chosen one? Chosen by who?" - Chisa questioned.

"It is your destiny. You were born with that fate. Chisa, you must be prepared, for your life shall change soon.

* * *

"What? The scout team is dead?" - The Xion King asked, not believing it.

"Yes my Lord. All of them collapsed. The one that took of his helmet was burned to death" - His Counselor replied.

"This is interesting indeed..." - The Braha King asked.

"What do you mean?" - His homologue asked.

"You do not see it? That girl... she walked through that place unharmed... she must hold the key to this mystery" - The Braha King explained.

The Xion King immediately understood what he meant. If they could analyze the girl, they could not only find the answers they wanted, but also a useful weapon, to be able to stand that kind of heat.

"Then let us take her to Braha and analyze her" - The Braha Counselor replied, breaking up the Xions King thoughts.

"No! Xion has better ways to analyze her. We shall take her!" - The Xion Counselor replied.

Soon the Counselors were having a heated argument. The Kings glared at each other from a safe distance. Soldiers of both Kingdoms gathered around, hearing the argument. Silence took over the place after an incident. The Braha Counselor had stabbed the Xion Counselor with a hidden dagger. They watched him fall, lifeless. As soon as he hit the floor the soldiers started to fight each other. The Kings left the tent, protected by soldiers.

- "Secure the girl! Kill the Braha traitors!" - The Xion King shouted.

- "Kill them all! For Braha! And get me the girl alive!" - The Braha King told his men.

The truce was officially broken.

* * *

- "It is time for you to awaken Chisa, and fulfill your mission as a senshi"

- "My mission?" - Chisa replied.

- "Let us finally be one, and you shall understand"

Inner Chisa approached Chisa. As soon as their hands touched a flash light appeared. They were becoming one... but before the process was complete, a black energy took over them.

* * *

The soldiers in charge of protecting Chisa were fighting over her, when suddenly a bright light made them stop. They were blinded by it.

* * *

The battle had just begun. The Kings had not left, for both wanted to take the girl. She was too important.

- "Fool!!. You should had killed the King, and not the Counselor!" - The Braha King angrily said.

- "I am sorry My Lord" – The Counselor exclaimed, ashamed.

- "Matters not anyway. Our soldiers shall bring the girl. With her we will conquer all lands".

It was then that an explosion was heard.

They watched outside the carriage and were surprised to see a pillar of light, coming from the girls tent.

- "What the hell?" - Was all the Braha King could say at the sight.

From his own carriage, the Xion King was surprised as well. The pillar of light had opened a hole in the dust cloud, letting sunlight finally reach the lands.

The battle came to a halt as soon as it had begun. As the light faded away they saw two bloody bodies on the fields: the soldiers watching the girl. As the light finally was gone they saw Chisa standing, with her eyes closed, and wearing a strange outfit... a black armored outfit.

* * *

Chisa was wearing a black version of her inner self's outfit. What had caused this variation? It had been the black stone in her crown, the obsidian. The black energy that approached the stone earlier was, in fact, the aura of the hatred and greediness that existed all over the planet. The stone was contaminated... and thus... she was contaminated.

* * *

A Xion soldier, the same that had given her water, approached her and took her arm, trying to drag her. As soon as he did so, Chisa had struck his heart with her open palm, in a piercing motion, killing him instantly, then tossed his body.

Everybody watched in awe, they could not believe their eyes.

* * *

"What?" - The Braha King asked, showing fear. He had never seen such a kill with bare hands.

"Capture her!!" - The Braha Counselor and the Xion King simultaneously ordered their armies.

* * *

She kneeled down and took a sword. As soon as she touched it, the blade turned black. She waved it at the soldiers. A single move sent a cutting effect, killing many in an instant, injuring some more.

The surviving soldiers ran away. Only both Kings remained, for the Braha Counselor had died in the cutting attack.

Both of them approached slowly. They had not run away, even though they were afraid. They wanted to calm her down, get her to join them, for they knew that if she was an enemy they were doomed anyways.

- "Just... who are you?" - The Braha King exclaimed.

They found themselves staring at her red eyes. Frozen in fear. She ignored them.

- "This world is worthless... it does not deserve to exist".

A pair of black wings appeared in her back. They were bat-like. Soon she lifted from the ground while The Kings watched her in fear.

- "You want to know my name...?" - She said.

Suddenly a ball of light emerged from her hand. She throw it to the land. The Kings did not had a chance to move, as it landed on top of them. Then it happened... the planet exploded.

The Cauldron Guardian watched from her post, as the planet came to an end... the death of this world... she did not even blink once.

As the explosion faded away, a figure surrounded by a crystal energy barrier stood. It was her.

- "My name is... Sailor Chaos".


	6. Chapter 5 A lonesome Senshi

**- Chapter 5 - A lonesome Senshi -**

It had been several weeks since Sailor Chaos handed down her judgement on planet Chisa. She did not hesitate to destroy her own world, a fact that scared her a little.

Her body was tired, not accustomed to be in Senshi form yet, nor of having used that great power, neither of traveling through space. She needed to rest.

She, although tired, felt happy and marveled at the beauty of the universe. She wanted to see more of it. Yet, she had a mission, the one that led her to destroy Chisa, to be the "Judge of the Worlds".

She stopped at different worlds several times. After being in them for a short time, she never missed to find flaws in them. She handed down her judgement and they shared the same fate as Chisa, death. She did not met another Senshi in these few worlds, either not born or awaken yet, but this was not an obstacle for her to find them, in a sort of way.

When she handed down her first judgement, after Chisa, she felt drawn toward an essence, within the debrits of the world. After founding it, she knew what it was: the essence of another like her. An essence contained in a crystal form. She called it: "Star Seed".

Sailor Chaos currently had five of them, and felt absolutely tired already. Travelling and judging was not easy. Also, although she was young, she felt her life being drained out. She knew she would age, but did not want to. She wanted to live forever, and be able to met all worlds, till she found a worthy one.

She explored her own knowledge of the universe. Memories handed down by her guardian, based on past lives or from the Obsidian... she did now knew or cared, cause she had found what she wanted.

She found the way to reproduce an ancient power, in the form of a pair of golden bracelets. They had a pair of glowing stones, which drained power out of Star Seeds. They gave her immortality. But reproducing this power had driven her to the limits. This time she urgently needed to rest.

* * *

In a small distant black dwarf, a girl arose. She had no name, just like her star. She was angry and lonely. She hated her fate, being condemned to be the guardian of a dead star. No life, except for her own, existed in this place. There was nothing to protect here. Yes, she was another Senshi, a nameless Senshi.

She wanted the power to escape this land. Yet, she did not possessed it. She was stuck here to the end of her days, or so she thought.

* * *

Sailor Chaos was getting weaker every minute. She had almost no more energy left. She needed to find a safe place to land desperately. She did not wanted to drift onto space unconscious. Then, she spotted it, a black dwarf.

* * *

The nameless Senshi was getting sick and tired of her destiny. She wanted a better star, a better planet, the best of them all. One full of life.

- "If only I could leave this damn rock... if only I had someone to talk to... why the hell am I here? What the heck is worth of protecting in this piece of rubble?" - She had say out loud, like she always did, cause it did not matter, nobody heard her anyway. Till today.

- "I can help you with that" - A voice was heard, and the nameless warrior was shocked.

- "Can it be?" - The nameless one was speechless as a black-suited woman descended to the rock. She immediately knew what she was. A Senshi, just like herself.

Sailor Chaos descended, exhausted. She fought to keep herself standing. She glanced at the girl in front of her, and felt the greediness in her heart. Had she been in better condition, she would had handed down a judgement on her, instead she got an idea, she needed help.

- "I can give you the power you desire. The power you need to leave this place. One that will make you like a goddess." - Chaos told her.

The nameless one was stunned at the offer, and did not quite trust the stranger in front of her. But it did not take her long to think about, she did indeed wanted to leave the star, destroy it herself if able.

- "And what must I do for you to give me such power? For such offer is not free I assume." - The nameless one said firmly to her.

- "Oh, simple my dear. Let me present myself first. I am the Judge of the Worlds, the one known as Sailor Chaos. And I give you my judgement, you are to gain power from me, under the condition to continue my task while I rest to recover my own strength. You must gather this Star Seeds" - Chaos showed her them. She then explained what they were, and what use she had for them.

The nameless one was shocked to hear those seeds where in fact others like both of them. But, again, did not think much about it.

- "I will do it. Anything to get off this piece of rubble." - She declared to her.

- "What is your name my dear?" - Chaos told her.

- "I... have no name... this crappy star does not even have a name... and I have the misfortune to share its same fate" - She replied.

- "You will need a proper name... in order to serve me... Very well, since collecting the Star Seeds for me will be your task... and controlling this will grant you such power as if you controlled a whole galaxy... I shall name you Sailor Galaxia" - Chaos told her straightforward.

- "Sailor Galaxia... a name worth of myself... I will take it" - Galaxia replied.

- "So be it..." - Chaos replied.

Chaos proceeded to hand her a pair of bracelets, just like the ones she possessed, and part of her own power, almost every last bit she had. Somehow she trusted this woman, and felt she would not do any harm to her, in thanks for giving her such chance of a new life.

Galaxia's suit then changed. From being just a simple dress, she now had a copy of Chaos' suit. A golden copy, one that matched her eyes and hair. Her golden hair was tucked and hidden underneath her crown-like tiara. The differences between her own suit and the one of Chaos', apart from the color, was that she did not had a stone in the crown, nor she had wings.

Galaxia stared at her own body happily. She was about to begin a new life. She put a hand in Chaos' waist and lifted her. She did not need the wings, she was able to fly by herself.

- "Now take me... to a place where I can rest..." - Chaos said as she was falling asleep.

- "Yes. I will do so." - Galaxia said, as she saw the girl on her arms, her savior, falling asleep. She then looked at her home till today.

- "Disappear." - She lifted her other hand, forming a ball of golden power. When it was enough she proceeded to shot it against her former star. It exploded fast, it did not even had a flashy end.

- "Piece of... you did not even had a worthy destruction... how I hate you..." - Galaxia said, as she left the place.


	7. Chapter 6 Arrival at the Jedo System

**- Chapter 6 Arrival at the Jedo System -**

Sailor Galaxia wandered through space carrying Sailor Chaos on her back. She was looking for a planet where they could stop, and put her savior to rest. She also wanted to meet, for the first time, a populated planet, full of life.

Galaxia glanced ahead. She had found a planetary system. One known as the Jedo System. It consisted of a huge blue sun, surrounded by nine planets, all of whom seemed to have a well developed society. She headed to the biggest of them, the fifth one.

After entering the planet's atmosphere, Galaxia stared in awe at the city in the surface. She thought it was bigger that her old star. In its center stood a crystal pillar, which grow from a crystal palace, which was a gorgeous view for Galaxia. Tears appeared on her eyes when she saw a nearby park, where kids played and laughed freely. She was indeed stunned, finally having watched a lively land, and suddenly became jealous.

Chaos, or rather Chisa, was sleeping soundly in Galaxia's back. After a while of travelling her wings and sword had vanished. Her Senshi suit had changed when approaching the Jedo system, she now wore a long princess-like black dress, the "other" form of a Senshi. Galaxia caught the name Chisa, during her companions sleep-talk. Apparently the girl had some traumatic experiences, so she finally decided not to ask.

People stared in awe as both girls descended from the sky. But not of someone flying, it seemed an awe of not recognition.

* * *

- "Princesses" - A guard entered hastily to the Royal Council Room at the castle. - "Two girls have descended at the park, we have witnesses".

- "I know. We felt them." - The woman, at the head of the table in front of the guard, spoke. - "We will look at it".

A pair of young girls stood up from the right of the woman that had just spoken. They looked like twins. Both had violet eyes and hair, which was tied in four pig-tails at the side of their heads. One of them had a green short dress, she was a bit taller that the other, whose dress was alike the other, in a violet color. Their dresses where strong as metal, yet soft and light as cotton. They also wore a pair of gems, one around the neck, as a short necklace, and the other on top of their heads, tied up on three different strings. Each one had one earring in the shape of a crescent moon. They also wore light sandals, the same color as their suits.

- "We will take care of it" - The green suited one spoke.

- "Leave it to us" - The violet suited one said.

Both left the room, the other seven girls watching them.

* * *

Galaxia had put Chisa down on a bench. She was still marveled at life. Surely it had been a surprise to her when Chisa appeared. But that did not compare to the present situation. In front of her stood much more people than she ever dreamed of seeing.

Galaxia kneeled down in front of a flower bed. She watched them marveled, when her suit suddenly changed to a long white dress. Her long golden hair, which went all the way down to her back, flew with the wind.

- "Who are you?" - Galaxia said to the pair of girls that watched her from the shadows.

- "That should be our line" - The green suited one revealed herself.

- "What business do you have on planet Alpha, Senshi?" - The violet one said as she too revealed herself.

Galaxia considered for a moment what to answer. She knew the ones in front of her were Senshi, and that they possessed Star Seeds, but... she had to take care of Chisa, who was still sleeping. And then got an idea.

- "My friend and I where looking for a refuge. Our world recently came to an end, seems it reached its time. Before it exploded we left it. And before you ask, we where the only ones in it. We were alone. I am Sailor Galaxia, and my friend over there is Chisa. May I ask who you are?" - Galaxia said, faking sadness in her eyes.

Both women considered her words for a moment. They seemed convinced of her worlds after a while, besides... she was a Senshi, she did not needed to lie, or so they thought.

- "I see... my name is Sailor Lethe" - the green suited girl said. "And this is my sister, Sailor Mneymosne." - she said pointing to the shorter girl at her side.

- "You are currently on planet Alpha, where the Jedo Alliance resides. You should come with us, Sailor Alpha would like to speak to you." - Sailor Mneymosne told Galaxia.

- "Very well, but... could you provide me, if I am not asking for much, a place were I can leave Chisa resting? She used all of her energy protecting both of us from the explosion, and I do not know how much time it will take her to recover." - Galaxia told the pair, again, faking her sadness.

Lethe and Mneymosne thought for a moment. Surely Alpha would prefer to see both of the girls herself, but the girl in question, Chisa, was unconscious, so they decided it would be better to leave her in one of the guest rooms on the Royal Alliance Palace.

- "It will be do so. I will call a guard to carry her to a dorm at the palace, then you will present yourself to the Alliance." - Lethe told her.

- "Okay. But I will take her myself if you do not mind." - Galaxia told the pair. She would take care of Chisa first, then, when the time came, would trap the Star Seeds of the local Senshi.

- "Then follow us." - Mneymosne said.

The four of them, Chisa in Galaxia's back, left the park, while some of the people stared at the newcomers, whereas others did not even pay them attention.

* * *

OMAKE by Tod Naturlich:

- During Chapter 5 - Chaos finds the Black Dwarf

... But drawing this power had tired her to the limits. This time she did need an urgent rest.

Then it hit her... the planet. In her tiredness Chaos had failed to notice the Black Dwarf in front of her. Chaos started to slide down the star... until she remembered gravity.

- "Curse you gravity!" - she said, but only the lonely Senshi that guarded the star heard her.

* * *

- During Chapter 6 -

- "Princesses" - A guard entered hastily to the Royal Council Room at the castle. - "Two girls have descended at the park, we have witnesses".

- "What makes you think those witnesses are trustworthy? - asked a man, sitting at the very end of the table. Braha's Counselor.

- "CUT!! What are you doing here?" - asked the director.

- "This is the council room, so I am giving counseling!!"

- "Your part already ended!!, you are DEAD!!"

- "What? I never saw that!"

- "It is right here, last section - second paragraph - chapter four!!"

- "Oh sorry... I always skip the finals... especially if I do not have dialogue..."

- "OUT!!"


	8. Chapter 7 The Jedo Alliance

** Chapter 7 - The Jedo Alliance**

While Galaxia was lead to the castle, she did not miss the chance to glance around. She was marveled of seeing more of this civilization, until now she had only seen the park where she landed with Chisa. The streets where full of people chatting, buying at stores or simply walking towards their own destinies. Galaxia did not miss the looks her companions where getting, looks which showed many emotions, emotions as respect where the most often, but others showed fear, and few others showed hate against them. Galaxia also noticed she was received weird and curious looks, as she was being escorted by the two twin senshi, and cause she was carrying Chisa on her back.

All the way nor Lethe nor Mneymosne spoke a word, until they where in front of the Castle yard. Galaxia did her best to hide her marvel at such sight. She remembered seeing it while descending on the planet, a Crystal Palace, whose Crystal Pillar could easily be seen in all this city.

- "Welcome to Alpha Castle" - Lethe spoke her first words since the park meeting.

- "Now let us take your friend to a guest room. Then we can meet the Alliance." - Mneymosne spoke to Galaxia this time.

Galaxia just nodded and followed them.

* * *

After walking for less than ten minutes the group gathered in a guest room. Galaxia advanced towards the luxurious bed and proceeded to lay Chisa and then cover her in a white sheet. She looked like an angel in Mneymosne's opinion, how wrong she was.

While Galaxia had been laying the sleeping Chisa, Lethe had left the room, quickly returning with a pair of guards. She ordered them to take care of the girl, and to not allow no one, beside the Senshi (including Galaxia), into the chamber.

When they were exiting the chamber Galaxia turned her head towards the guard and in a threatening voice told him - "Lay a finger on her and you will find a new meaning for pain"

Lethe and Mneymosne thought at that moment that the girl must be really important to Galaxia, maybe in a sister way… they understood the feeling very well… the protectiveness towards a loved one. Once again they were far from the truth.

* * *

- At the Royal Council Room -

Seven girls where currently in silence while seating on a large rectangular table. At the head of the table stood one that seemed to be the leader. Towards her left where other two girls, sitting at the farthest chairs from her, the two empty seats belonged to Lethe and Mneymosne. To her right other four girls where seated. All of them waited the arrival of the newcomers.

- "They have arrived. They are heading this way" - The nearest young woman to the left spoke.

- "One of them was left on a guest room as I can feel" - The farthest one to the right spoke.

- "I can feel the one they left is not even conscious. That must be the reason" - The farthest one on the left spoke.

- "Let us wait for the other one. Lethe and Mneymosne are escorting her here now" - The leader spoke.

* * *

A few moments later the gates to the Royal Council Room opened. Lethe and Mneymosne enter, followed by Galaxia. The twins did a quick bow to their leader and then proceeded to take their own seats. Galaxia saw them seating in throne-like chairs. Then she saw the other Senshi watching her.

- _(Nine senshi… I have not tried my new abilities yet… so facing them now would be risky..) - _Galaxia thought after seeing them.

The Leader spoke after the twins took their places.

- "I am Sailor Alpha. Leader of the Jedo Alliance and Ruler of this planet. Who are you and what is your purpose here Senshi? -

Sailor Alpha was a beautiful young woman whose age could not be more than twenty. She had long aqua hair, which in turn matched her deep and beautiful aqua eyes. Her skin was white and pure as snow. She was wearing a long and fit aqua dress that showed her nice figure. She had pearls all over her, as bracelets, as a necklace and as a chain that went around her waist and then went up through her body and head, resting in her forehead, where it ended in a aqua stone brooch. She held a long silver staff in her left hand.

- "My name is Sailor Galaxia. And as I have already explained to your friends, Chisa and I escaped from our world before it exploded. Its life had come to and end. We were the only beings in that small star. -

- "What was the name of your star?" - The third senshi to the right spoke.

- "It did not had a name." - Galaxia answered.

- "Why is your friend not with you?" - The third senshi to the left asked this time.

- "Chisa has just awoken her senshi powers. It was thanks to her that I stand before you. Chisa was able to detect the destiny of our star and awoken her power. She used all of her might to protect both of us. I owe her my life. She then fall unconscious, so I took her in my back and traveled through the universe. It was that or accept the fate of dying in the nothingness"

This answer must had clarified many more of the senshi's questions as none of them spoke anymore. Finally Alpha decided to speak.

- "I see… sad fate you two have had, losing your lands… a world is everything to its senshi" -

Galaxia for a moment saw bitter looks on the nearest two senshi to the right of Alpha, but they went emotionless almost at the moment. Galaxia thought that that could be used in her advantage. Quickly she paid attention to Alpha once again.

- "If your friend has just awoken her powers I believe she will be sleeping for several days, maybe weeks, while recovering her strength… awakening is not easy… and going to her limits the first time around is far worst… very well… I welcome you to our world" -

Galaxia just smiled at this. To others her smile looked angelic and sweet, yet it was in truth a smile that reflected the feelings of someone that just had her way.

- "Will you kindly show us your senshi form?" - Alpha asked Galaxia, who still had her long gold dress.

Galaxia concentrated and her long gold dress changed to her armor-like suit. The others glanced at her and were marveled at the sight. Her long hair, that reached almost to the floor, was all hidden under her crown, which in turn only showed a bit of it on top, while on the sides it was hidden. She had a pair of gold stones, one on the center of her crown, and the other on her chest, which in turn was surrounded by other stones in a sun-like formation. Her golden armor-skirt ended above her knees. Long gold boots extended all the way to her knees. Finally she had a pair of golden bracelets on her wrists, one had a purple stone and the other one a red one.

- "Thank you Galaxia. Finally let me introduce you to the Alliance. You already meet Lethe and Mneymosne." - Alpha said pointing to the two senshi to her left. - "They guard the rivers of oblivion and memories" -

Galaxia just saw her previous escorts and gave a small bow.

- "Also to my right is Sailor Persephone" - Alpha said referring to the third senshi to her right. - "Guardian of the river of seasons".

Sailor Persephone seemed to be no more older than seventeen years old. She had pink crystalline eyes that matched her pink hair, which was tied to the sides of her head, leaving two tails to fall in the front of her shoulders. Her skin had a tanned color. Her Senshi suited consisted of two parts, matching pink silk shorts, with a string-like sheet of silk falling to a side, and pink silk tank top, which in turn ended just under her chest. She had a red star brooch, surrounded by a black chain in a ribbon-like form over her chest. She also had the same type of chain surrounding her waist in a cross-like form. A flower necklace surrounded her neck. She had high-heel pink shoes and big flower earrings.

- "Next we have Sailor Styx, guardian of the rivers of strong feelings" - Alpha pointed to the last senshi to her right.

Sailor Styx, as Persephone, seemed to be of seventeen years old. She had bright and deep yellow eyes, red-as-blood hair and a tanned skin. She also had a two set suit, a yellow mini-skirt and yellow silk tank top. On her chest she had a sun-like yellow brooch with a white-chained ribbon, same style as Persephone in fact, just another color. She also had a cross-like chain around her thin waist. She had a star necklace around her neck, star earrings and star bracelets on her wrists. She also had high-heeled yellow shoes.

As Alpha further explained, it seemed that Persephone and Styx had tanned skin due to being the guardians of the nearest planets to their blue giant. Alpha also mentioned that both senshi were also sisters.

- "To my left we have another twin senshi sisters. Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi, guardians of the Gardens of Fate" - Alpha pointed to a pair of blondes. Galaxia recognized the pair as the ones that had a bitter look at Alpha's words some minutes before.

Sailor Phi had red eyes and long blonde hair, tied in a red-stone brooch over her head, leaving a tail falling to her left side. She also had matching red earrings and necklace. Her suit had a red tank top and red long trousers, that ended above her feet. Both pieces were united to the sides of her waist by a piece of silk that resembled her red stones. She also had red long boots under her trousers. She held a sun staff with a red stone on it. She seemed to be nineteen years old.

Sailor Chi, as her sister, had white pure skin and blonde hair, also tied by a brooch, this one green, but she had two hair-tails falling each to a side. A green necklace was around her neck, matching her green earrings and emerald eyes. Her green tank top was open showing her cleavage. She had a long green skirt, open to the sides, allowing her legs to be shown. Around her waist she had a green silk. All three pieces were united to the side of her waist in the same fashion as Phi's suit. Finally she had high-heeled green shoes, that had a string around her leg just a little above her ankle. She held a sun staff, like her sister, but with a green stone.

- "Next we have the sister senshi Sailor Theta and Sailor Omega, guardians of the Gardens of Peace" - By now Galaxia was not surprised to see yet another pair of sisters on the alliance. It seemed Alpha was the only one that did not had one.

Sailor Theta and Sailor Omega had matching suits, as if they were the twins on the alliance, instead of Lethe and Mneymosne or Phi and Chi. Theta seemed to be nineteen years old, whereas Omega seemed to be no older than seventeen. Theta had dark blond short hair and eyes, whereas Omega had deep emerald eyes and short hair. Both had a silk necklace on their necks, matching their eyes color. The suit was alike, matching the color of their eyes. They had a tank top which was black and their respective color, tied in their shoulders to black capes, with some circular forms imprinted on them. The sides of their capes were tied to their wrists (they are long capes, so their movement is not stopped by them). They wore long trousers from their waists all the way down to their feet. They were black to the sides and of their respective color in the front and back. Black shoes ended the trousers.

After meeting all of the alliance Galaxia was taken back to the guest room where Chisa was left. Galaxia seated on the other bed in the room and started to think how to use Phi and Chi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Takeuchi Naoko-sensei does.


	9. Chapter 8 History

**- Chapter 8 - History**

Two weeks had passed since Galaxia and Chisa arrived to planet Alpha. Chisa continued unconscious, which cause Alpha to believe the girl had drained herself over the limits, a little more and maybe she would had died… this belief was far from the truth.

Galaxia had spent her time with several of the Senshi, acting as if she was interested on the culture and population of the Jedo System. In a part she was, but her true motives where to check on Phi and Chi, trying to detect the envious feeling they had irradiated during their first meeting. She did not found any trace of this, although she did found something interesting concerning the blonde twins.

_

* * *

__Flashback_

"Now what do we have here…" - Galaxia said to herself while reading a book that described the history of the alliance.

_Before the establishment of The Alliance there were many wars between planets Phi and Chi against Omega. Phi and Chi's civilizations hated Omega's for an unfortunate incident. Omega's eldest prince had had a friendly duel with Phi's youngest prince. The duel ended unexpectedly with the death of Phi's prince. Omega's prince stated it had been an accident, but Phi's royalty did not accept this and declared war. Chi, being Phi's eternal ally, declared war as well. Theta, although in the middle of the battle, declared itself neutral and turned to Alpha for protection._

_The war lasted several decades, even when many of the involved royal families no longer existed. Finally, when Phi and Chi's armies where about to destroy Omega's, Alpha ordered a halt. Omega had joined itself to a newly formed Alliance lead by Alpha. The Alliance had the support of Theta, Persephone, Styx, Lethe and Mneymosne when Omega joined. Alpha ordered Phi and Chi the drop of weapons, who refused at first, but finally decided to do so. Reluctantly Phi and Chi joined the Alliance led by Sailor Alpha. _

"Interesting… so those two feel bitter from that battle" - Galaxia wanted to know how much time had passed since then, so she approached a scholar. The answer was something she really did not expected.

"Oh, so I see our guest is interested in our history? And I must say you found one of the most interesting and unpleasant parts too…" - The scholar said, his obvious bitter tone stated he was from Phi or Chi "The incident of the Prince's death states from almost two hundred years ago, while the unification of the Alliance happened a hundred and twenty years ago. And if you are wondering, yes, Sailor Alpha, although she seems not older than twenty, is really over one hundred and thirty years old."

"You serious" - Galaxia asked, received a nod from the scholar. Galaxia knew the Senshi had extended lives, but she was still surprised. She herself was in fact no older than nineteen years old, and her present enemy was almost ten times older. "What about the other princesses? The other Senshi"

"Now that is another point. All the other Senshi really have the age they apparent. All of them are between sixteen and nineteen years old. You see… what this book does not state is that Alpha came to power cause it was the only one of the Alliance with a Senshi. At that time people believed Alpha was some kind of goddess and they gave her even more power than what she already had as Princess of Alpha. That belief lasted for over a hundred years till the others where born. Nevertheless Alpha continued to reign, I guess people where already accustomed to it, so nobody tried to rebel now that they knew she was not a Goddess." - The scholar told her without breathing once, a fact that Galaxia did not miss.

"So… what ever happened to the dispute between Phi and Chi against Omega? Did Alpha condemned Omega for the death of Phi's Prince" - Galaxia asked, interested on the matter.

"Well… you see… Alpha never did anything. In fact she ordered Phi and Chi to stop. You could say that Alpha did not care about it… she only wanted to control them and… oh my… I should not had said that" - The scholar stopped frightened of his own mistake.

"Hmm… do not worry. For your words I think you must be a Phian or a Chian. Do not worry of having those thought, I see it as a natural reaction against injustice. So I can easily say that Phi and Chi never got over that fact… and yet Omega has acted as if nothing ever happened."

"Why yes! You got it all correct my lady. Oh… I really should not say any more if you can forgive me…"

"Quite understandable. Just one more question, and I assure you nobody will know about this. I even intend to pay you for your information". - Galaxia tried to bribe the scholar to talk; she pretended to pay the man with some gold she had acquired for services to Alpha.

"Oh well… ok, I guess" - The scholar accepted, clearly he needed the gold… as he did not hesitated.

"How do Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi feel about this old war"

To say the question caught the man surprised would have been an understatement. He really was shocked to be asked this. Yet he decided to give Galaxia the answer.

"For what I have heard on planet Chi, I am a Chian by the way, is that the Princesses hold a grudge to Omega. A grudge passed through generations… the prince that was killed was the brother of one of both princess's ancestor."

_End of flashback._

* * *

"So, Sailor Phi and Chi hold a grudge to Omega… and their eyes reflect envious feelings… they must also feel their worlds where pressured to join the Alliance… and Alpha, who acted the goddess with her position as a Senshi. Hehe… this is rich… those two would be a great help to Lady Chaos' mission…"

Suddenly Galaxia started to consider other matters. "The scholar said… till they where born… how come the Senshi of this galaxy where born?... how come they had a mother and a father?... how come I did not had at least a mother?… damn destiny…"

* * *

- Meanwhile in Chisa's room at Alpha Castle. -

A black aura rotated around Chisa. Part of it separated from her body and drifted away. In almost a flash the dark cloud was outside Alpha's atmosphere and drifted away in space.


	10. Chapter 9 Betrayal

**- Chapter 9 - Betrayal**

After wandering at the park, thinking about her findings on Chi and Phi, Galaxia returned to the castle to check on Chisa. While watching over her she started to develop a plan. A wicked grin appeared on her face, but she soon hid it when one visitor entered the room, Lethe.

- "So I see she has not regained consciousness yet…" - Lethe told Galaxia from the door.

- "Yes… she has not. So… are the arrangements ready?" - Galaxia told Lethe without looking back at her.

- "They are. Alpha has given her permission for you to use the teleporting system. You will be able to travel between the nine planets without getting out of the atmosphere". - Lethe answered while kneeling by the side of Chisa. - She really is precious to you, am I right?"

- "Yes, she is. After all she gave me a new life…" - Galaxia noted that Lethe was giving her a curious glance. - Well… if it had not been for her I would had died in that explosion… in a way you could say it is a new life" - Lethe seemed to understand this reasoning.

* * *

Travel between the nine planets was made via a teleporting system developed by their most renowned scientists. In truth, as Galaxia had learned with her investigation, it had been one of their greatest inventions. Before that, they used spiritual engine vehicles, which were really slow. With the creation of the teleporting system, visiting another planet was as easy as crossing a street. But it was not a service open to the public; it was restricted by a permission system. Galaxia asked Lethe for help to get permission, so her travels should be faster.

* * *

- "Ah… so this is planet Phi. Heh… the difference is not only in the buildings… I can feel it… the feelings of hatred on the air… the grudge really has become something that rules over their lives, even though many surely do not even know why… this is perfect Chaos-sama…"

* * *

- Phi Castle: War Room -

- "So sister… what do you think about the present matters?" Sailor Phi asked her twin, Sailor Chi.

- "About what? About those two senshi? I do not see any treat from them… Chisa is still unconscious, according to Lethe; and Galaxia has been reading the history of the Alliance" - Chi answered.

- "Yes… but you saw her on that meeting… I do not believe her story, about how they survived. She is hiding something…" - Phi answered back, while taking a glass of wine from the near table.

- "It does not matter I tell you. What we should be worrying is how to get revenge from Omega. That bi… that woman! She gets on my nerves. And Alpha! Always playing favorites with her. Whenever there is any conflict on her planet Alpha comes to the rescue… and whenever something happens to us, we must find a solution by ourselves. Damn it. I am sick of this". - Chi punched the wall, cracking it.

- "I know. Why should Alpha rule over the nine planets? I do not understand why the people are so blind. Can they not see that we are Senshi too? She always pretended to be some kind of goddess, while she was just a Senshi, she does not even have more power than us! But she has the support of the rest…" - Phi said, then proceeded to drink her glass of wine to the end.

- "Maybe I can help you with that…" - A voice said, putting Phi and Chi in alert.

* * *

Both Phi and Chi spun around to see a woman in a long white dress in the corner of the room, watching them. They were startled to find her there, as they did not detect her presence until she spoke. She had been hiding in the shadows. When the woman started to walk towards them they discovered who she was… Galaxia.

* * *

- "Why are you here? Where you spying on us? Who sent you? Alpha? … or Omega- Phi asked in fury.

- "Now, calm down… I have come to talk…" - Galaxia was cut off by Chi.

- "While spying us? You sure have guts doing so in this planet… we will not allow you to leave alive now, prepare to die Galaxia, what you heard, nobody will know"

- "PHI FATE POWER" - "CHI FATE POWER" - "MAKE UP" - Both sisters yelled at the same time, morphing their princess clothes to their senshi form. They both held their staffs menacely towards Galaxia.

- "So I see you will not listen to my words? Seems I will have to defeat you first… GALAXIA SHADOW POWER, MAKE UP" - Galaxia's long white dress was replaced by her gold senshi armor-like robes.

Phi launched herself towards Galaxia, trying to stab her with her staff. Galaxia side-stepped and stoped Phi with a direct punch to the face. At the same time Chi had jumped towards her, and was about to hit her with her staff when Galaxia received her with a backwards round-house kick to the face. Both Phi and Chi were sent backwards and crashed in a table and wall respectively.

- "You are slow… is that your best?" - Galaxia mocked the twins.

Phi drove power towards her hands and yelled- "PLANT BLIZZARD" - Thorns were shot directly at Galaxia.

- "GALACTICA SHIELD" - Galaxia stopped Phi's attack without sweating, creating an unbreakable shield in front of her. As soon as Phi's technique was nullified, Galaxia launched at her, crashing her knee onto Phi's chin, sending her to the floor wincing in pain, while blood flowed from her mouth and nose.

- "PHI, Damn you Galaxia- Chi proceeded to gather power and unleash it at her opponent - "PLANT JAVELIN BLASTER" - A green-leave energy javelin was sent towards Galaxia, but she, unexpected by Chi, received the full blast with her hands… and no damage was inflicted.

- "You call that power? I will show you POWER!" - Galaxia yelled as she ran and elbowed Chi in the stomach, sending her crashing towards her sister. Both twins stared at Galaxia while she gathered power. - "GALACTICA CRUNCH" - The attack seemed to attract both twins and the near furniture to a certain point, then, with a great force, they where sent flying and a great explosion involved the room. Smoke could be seen in the outside of the castle, while it expanded in the air.

* * *

- "An explosion!" - "It was on the castle's war room" - "The princess was there" - "Move you fools, go check what happened" - The voices of soldiers could be heard in the castle grounds.

* * *

- "So… will you hear me now?" - Galaxia told the twins, while she kneeled in front of their bloody bodies. -"Or should I demonstrate my power once more?"

- "What…do…you…want…?" - Phi said, while breathing hard.

- "Just kill us you damn Alpha supporter… she would be so happy to hear what happened to us, after you tell her what we were planning…" - Chi said, trying to sound strong… yet clearly in pain.

- "And who says I am an Alpha supporter?" - Galaxia told them, giving her sweetest smile, a smile that could freeze you in the spot. It seemed like a demon's smile… over her prey. Phi and Chi looked confused.

- "What?" - Both twins exclaimed.

- "Do you want power like mine?" - Galaxia offered.

* * *

Several soldiers were running towards the War Room. When they tried to enter, they found the door locked. They began yelling to the princess', to see if they were okay. - "Princess Chi, Princess Phi, are your majesties okay? Please answer!"

- "Everything is fine. Go back to your posts" - Phi answered them loudly.

- "Sister! What are you…" - Chi started to complain, but found herself talking in low voice… she also seemed interested in Galaxia's words.

Reluctantly the soldiers left, by orders of Phi. They never saw them bloody and beaten. - "Explain yourself Galaxia. How can we get power like yours?" - Phi asked, while standing and helping Chi to stand as well.

- "If you follow me, and follow Lady Chaos' ideals… I will give you these…" - Galaxia proceeded to show them a pair of Star Seeds. Before falling unconscious, Chisa, or rather Sailor Chaos, gave Galaxia the other three Star Seeds she had in her possession.

- "What are those? And what is this familiar feeling emanating from them… and who is Lady Chaos?" - Chi asked while staring at the shining crystals in Galaxia's palms.

- "These are Star Seeds… the soul of Senshi!" - Both Phi and Chi gasped, as recognition filled them… they felt a Senshi within the stones. - "These are the key to immortality, a technique bestowed into me by Lady Chaos… Chisa as you know her, she is the Judge."

- "You mean those crystals used to be someone like us? And what do you mean by Judge?" - Phi asked, sounded more interested than frightened.

- "She Judges if planets are worthy of living or not. To put it simple… join us… or your planets shall perish… join us and you will have your revenge… and true power, true immortality". - Galaxia offered the twins. - "If you want it… you shall collect Star Seeds for Lady Chaos".

Without hesitation both young girls kneeled in front of Galaxia and declared- "We accept!" - Both exclaimed. "For our lands… and our revenge" - Phi said - "For power and for Lady Chaos" - Chi exclaimed. - "We will collect them, bestow power onto us!" - Both said in unison.

- "And it shall be done." - Galaxia created two new pairs of bracelets and gave them to the twins. The bracelets attached immediately to their wrists, and they felt their power rising, a power never felt before flowing through their veins. In an instant the injuries Galaxia inflicted them on battle where healed. And comprehension fall upon them, that Galaxia did not use her true power on them. But it did not matter… with this power Alpha and Omega would fall for once and for all.

- "I will give you your first assignment… and I believe you will like it… bring me Sailor Omega's Star Seed".

* * *

- Omega Castle. Some hours later -

- "What do you mean all communication with the rest of the Alliance has been lost?" - A frantic Princess Omega told her counselor.

- "We do not know your highness. The scheduled teleports could not be made, and we can not contact any other castle. It seems all the systems failed" - The counselor told her, nervously.

- "There has to be a reason for this… something is wrong…" - And as if hearing her words, several explosions occurred in the outside. When both Counselor and Princess reached a window to watch, they where meet with a frightful sight. The city was burning.

- "What? NO!" - In her haste, Princess Omega jumped from the window. - " OMEGA PEACE POWER, MAKE UP" - And so, using her Senshi powers, Sailor Omega flew to the city.

* * *

As Omega flew nearer she found something unexpected. Two figures devastating and attacking the city. Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi.

- "What is the meaning of this? Have you both gone insane? Why are you attacking my people! The people of OUR Alliance!" - Omega screamed at them.

- "Alliance… what Alliance? That which is ruled by someone that who pretending to be a Goddess ascended to the throne? That which has always preferred your planet instead of ours? That which did not do a thing to help our lands in the ancient war, yet helped yours? We do not follow such lie" - Chi told her, with an unheard viciousness in her voice.

- "You are insane… Alpha will come to my aid… Alpha and the others! You will pay for your crimes!" - Omega told them.

- "And how will she get here in time… there is no teleport system" - Phi said, grinning maniacally.

- "You did that!" - Omega yelled, comprehension falling.

- "Ding Ding! We have a winner! Hahahahah" - Phi mocked her.

- "You… PEACEFUL RAY!" - A white ray of energy flew directly towards Phi, who received the impact, without moving.

- "Is that it?" - Phi exclaimed, emerging from the dust cloud lifted by the ray. - "You are not even taking advantage of the nature of your attacks… yelling like that… your powers should be silent…" - In a flash Phi was in front of Omega, lifting her from the floor, while strangling her throat. - "…like this".

Phi released her throat in mid air, and kicked her in the face, before falling, making Omega go crash through a nearby vehicle. Chi, meanwhile, continued to bring death and destruction to the Omegaians.

While trying to stand up, Omega, vomited blood. - "Damn you… PEACE…" - Before she could summon her technique, Chi had hit her with a Javelin Blaster, piercing her shoulder.

- "Did my sister told you not to be so hasty? You are going down. Phi, do the honors, get the Star Seed for Lady Chaos" - Chi said, while throwing Omega to Phi. Omega was sent flying with her back to Phi.

- "Die Sailor Omega." - Phi said while piercing Omega's back with her palm in a sword-fashion-way.

- "Gahh… you traitors…" - Were Omega's last words, before falling dead. Phi proceeded to take her arm out of her body, and when she did, a small crystal was in her hand, Omega's Star Seed. The fallen Senshi's body disappeared in a cloud of dust.

* * *

- At the same time, in Chisa's room, Alpha Castle -

- "It has begun Lady Chaos… it has begun… hahahaha" - Galaxia laughed, while Chisa slept. At the very same time, terror was spread among Alpha's townspeople as a stellar explosion occurred. Planet Omega had exploded killing thousands.

* * *

Glossary

Phi / Chi Fate Power: Both sisters drive their powers from the power of fate. Hence, they are the guardians of the Fate Gardens.

Galaxia Shadow Power: Galaxia drives her power out of shadows. Hence, she is the Senshi of Shadows and Destruction.

Plant Blizzard: A special technique where Phi creates a Blizzard-like-storm-force which, instead of ice, has thorns as main weapons.

Galactica Shield: Using her shadow powers, Galaxia creates a wave in front of her, which repels other energies for a limited time.

Plant Javelin Blaster: A javelin created with soul power drained from plants. It's green color reflects the pure life of the plants from where it was drained. It is fired at full speed towards an enemy.

Galactica Crunch: A simulation of the Universe's Big Crunch. As the natural disaster of the stars, the targets get drawn to a "core", but differs as it then repels its targets forcefully, causing great damage.

Peaceful Ray: A blast of white energy which does not create even the slightest sound.

* * *

Bloopers, by Tod

- "What we should be worrying is how to get revenge from Omega. She gets on my nerves. And Alpha! Always playing favorites with her. Damn it. I am sick of this". - Chi punched the wall, cracking it with a low sound, then the whole wall bend and fell, showing it was made of wood and painted cardboard, and revealing the astonished camera and sound technicians behind.

- "Cut!"- Shouted the director. –"Look girl, I know you are supposed to be a super strong heroine, but please, our set budget can only get us so far, be more careful."


	11. Chapter 10 Beginning of the End

**- Chapter 10 - Beginning of the End**

- A couple of hours before Omega exploded -

Sailor Styx was walking towards the Teleporting System. She just had a meeting with Sailor Omega an hour ago. They were discussing an exchange of goods. The Omegaians watched her beauty in awe as she passed between them. She looked gorgeous in her yellow princess dress, which remarked her tanned skin and blood-red hair. The Omegaians just bowed to her when she glanced at them.

Sailor Styx, as the other senshi, did not needed escorts, as no one would dare to mess with them, and those who did would not be able to sit for a month.

- "Well… that went great, tiresome… but great. Now I just want a long nice bath and then rest. I hope Persephone is free tonight, I want to have a nice long gossip with her" - she said to herself, giggling.

But she found something she did not expected, the Teleporting System was down.

- "What? What do you mean the system is broken? It had never happened before! - Styx told a technician that was currently trying to find the problem.

- "I am sorry, My Lady. We do not know what happened, therefore we do not know what to do, we are currently re-checking everything to see if we can find the problem." - The technician told the princess truthfully.

- "And how long would that take?" - Asked Styx, hoping it would take no more than a few minutes.

- "At this rate it would take about a week or two…" - The technician was interrupted by Styx's yell.

- "WHAT? You got to be kidding me! My planet is at the center of the system! It would take me just two days to get there if I flied." - Styx told him, exasperated.

- "I am sorry, but we can not speed up the process here. Word has already been sent to the castle. Maybe you can fly towards Theta and take the system over there? That is if the problem is just ours."

- "I will have to do that…" - Styx said angrily.

The technician wanted to tell her if she could ask help for them at Theta, but refrained from doing so, Sailor Styx was not in a good mood. Besides, Sailor Omega would surely get help soon. He watched as Styx started flying, to get out of the atmosphere.

* * *

- A few minutes later, outside planet Omega -

Styx had just left the atmosphere when she had a bad feeling. She stopped and tried to determine what she just felt. While she was concentrating she felt it again. It felt like energy was being released. She glanced down towards Omega and saw flashes… no… explosions on the surface.

Without thinking it twice she returned to Omega. Something was not right, she felt the power of a fight… three presences were fighting… and one was Omega. The other two felt familiar, yet they did not. Styx did not understand what she felt, they seemed like it was Phi and Chi, but it could not be, their power was humongous.

Styx hid her presence, she had the sudden urge to do so. Hiding her presence she approached the battle. What she saw almost made her scream. She saw as Chi threw Omega towards Phi, who in turn pierced her back, killing her. Hot tears flew from Styx's eyes, she did not give credit to what she saw, nor to what was next… a crystal emerged from Omega's chest, and then Omega vanished in dust.

* * *

- "It is as Lady Galaxia said… this power is what we searched for long. With this power Alpha will fall at last, she will not rule over us ever again!"- Chi screamed laughing.

- "Yes my dear sister, she will fall for once and for all. And Omega finally has paid for the crimes their people have committed against our people. The assassination of the Phi Prince has been avenged at last." - Phi said while watching the shining Star Seed in her hands.

- "Do not tell me you still hold a grudge about that old incident?" - Chi told her sister, while walking towards her.

- "Not really. I do not care about old news like that. Just decided to pay a little respect for my deceased ancestor. Come on, we need to finish the job. We must do as Galaxia instructed… direct our powers through this Star Seed towards the very center of the planet, and erase it from existence." - Phi said, while both twins started to float.

- "For Lady Chaos." - Both exclaimed

* * *

Styx was terrified by their words. She knew she had to do something, to try and save the Omegaians… but she thought about her own planet. She needed to protect her people, and she was no adversary to this empowered Phi and Chi, she needed the power of the other senshi. Cursing herself for not helping the population of Omega, Styx left the planet as fast as she could without revealing her presence.

* * *

- An hour later -

Styx was half way towards Theta when it happened. Planet Omega exploded killing thousands. She felt herself crying, she had failed all of those innocents, but she needed to contact Alpha, and protect her own lands. If what she heard was right… Galaxia was the cause of all of these… and she was on Alpha Castle. Styx speeded up her travel towards Theta, she needed to use the teleport system to get to Alpha Castle.

* * *

- At Alpha Castle -

Alpha watched from a window towards the town. It was a chaos. People everywhere were frantic about what had just happened. Many were crying, for the lose of friends or family. Many others stared towards the sky, where Omega used to be.

- "Any information about what happened?" - Alpha asked Princess Theta, who had just arrived.

- "None. Nobody understands what happened, there were no disruptions on Omega's lands. The others should be on their way here" - Theta told Princess Alpha.

- "Lethe and Mneymosne are already here. They had some business to attend and should be back shortly. Once Persephone, Styx, Phi, Chi and Theta arrive we will talk. I hope Omega was able to survive, though if she did she must be devastated…" - Princess Alpha said, in a voice that seemed concerned.

* * *

- "What happened? I was resting my eyes, while taking care of Chisa, when I felt a great explosion outside the planet!" - Galaxia told Princess Lethe, who had just entered her room, alongside Princess Mneymosne.

- "Planet Omega just exploded… we do not have any more information than that…" - Lethe said sadly.

- "How awful! I Hope Omega is okay. I know what it feels to lose a planet, though I do not know how it feels to lose an entire civilization." - Galaxia said, faking concern, but neither princesses noted this.

- "There has not be any word about her…we must go now. I feel Persephone, Phi and Chi arriving to the castle" - Mneymosne told her sister, before leaving the room.

- "If there is something I can do, please tell me." - Galaxia offered

- "Thank you." - Lethe said at she leaved.

- "(So… Phi and Chi are back? They must be enjoying themselves with their enhanced power)" - Galaxia though, as a wicked grin appeared on her face.

Phi and Chi's power had increased dramatically with the bracelets, as she expected. Their power had grew at least ten-fold, and so their speed. Nobody would suspect they ever where on Omega previous to the explosion. With no teleporting system online, and arriving in record time, there was nothing to imply them… or so they thought.

* * *

Author's Notes

Sailor Moon is not mine, it is the property of Takeuchi Naoko-sama.


	12. Chapter 11 Army

**- Chapter 11 - Army**

The Senshi were gathered at Alpha Castle's War room. All hope of seeing Sailor Omega arriving was long gone. Instead, they were surprised of Sailor Styx's absence… at least five of them were.

- "This meeting can not be delayed any longer. Any of you know the whereabouts of Styx?" - Alpha stated in a business-like way to the group in front of her.

- "I was hoping she would arrive. I am afraid she got caught in the explosion" - Princess Persephone answered.

- "What do you mean?" - Phi asked, clearly surprised.

- "Styx told me she had some business to attend at Planet Omega today. If she has not presented herself we may start thinking the worst" - Persephone told her, saddened, as Styx was like a sister to her.

Styx and Persephone were always together. It was a rare sight to found them apart these days. Persephone must have attributed Phi's surprise to this news, yet the truth was another.

Having acquired Galaxia's bracelets, enhanced with the power of Star Seeds, Phi and Chi had learned to detect the presence of fallen Senshis, the very same Star Seeds, and they were sure no other senshi had fallen on Omega. So… where was Styx?

* * *

- Outside Planet Theta's Atmosphere -

A tired Sailor Styx was flying at top speed, while maintaining her shield. She had been traveling as fast as she could since leaving Omega.

- "(Just a little more… I do not know how they got that much power, I just hope they did not notice me. I need to warn the rest, about their betrayal)" - Styx thought to herself.

* * *

- Alpha Castle, Chisa's room -

Phi had excused herself from the meeting and was currently filling Galaxia on the current information.

- "So you believe Styx witnessed your battle while hiding herself?" - Galaxia asked her, while caressing Chisa's hair.

- "Yes Galaxia-sama. She is known to be an expert in hiding her presence" - Phi answered the gold senshi in front of her.

- "What a coward, heh. Get her Star Seed as soon as she arrives. We shall speed up the plan" - Galaxia said, this time watching Phi directly in the eyes.

- "Alright. I shall go back to the meeting and tell Chi the news " - Phi answered, bowed and left the room.

Galaxia, thinking of a plan, was about to leave the room when…

- "Galaxia…" - Chisa, or rather Sailor Chaos, had woken up.

* * *

- "Chaos-sama" - Galaxia bowed in front of her.

- "Rise, Galaxia. I do not ask you to act that way in front of me" - Chaos told her, while sitting on the bed.

- "Sorry Chaos-sama. Are you alright? You have been sleeping for several weeks now" - Galaxia said, with genuine concern.

- "At first I was just resting, regaining my strength. But, while sleeping I found myself acquiring more and more knowledge from the Obsidian Crystal. Now tell me, where are we? And what have you been up to? - Chaos asked.

Galaxia proceeded to fill her on everything that involved their current location and situation.

* * *

- "I see… so you gathered trustworthy Senshi and pardoned their lands. Very well, I approve your judgment. Now I shall go back to sleep, to acquire more knowledge. But first, I shall teach you a technique you will find useful… 'SAILOR TELEPORT'"

* * *

- Planet Theta -

- "Finally" - Styx said, still breathing hard.

- "Make way. I am in a hurry" - Styx told the people in line to use the teleport system. Nobody said a thing, as they were still startled, or in shock, about Omega's explosion, and now at the sight of a frantic Sailor Styx.

* * *

- Back at Alpha Castle's War Room -

- Lethe's point of view -

This meeting is pointless. No matter what they say, they really do not care if Omega is really dead. Alpha is just interested in finding how will this affect the Alliance… HER Alliance. It is as Phi once said. She does not give a damn about us.

* * *

- Persephone's point of view -

Styx, where are you? I do not care about Omega, I just need to know if you are alive. I will not be able to live if you are dead. And Alpha is just talking about economical nonsense… typical. I want to go searching for you… Styx.

* * *

- Theta's point of view -

Omega is gone… maybe now my planet will have peace for a change. Since the days of that old war my planet has been in the middle of the discrepancies. And Alpha never lifted a finger to stop it. Some unknown power destroyed Omega, I am not sure if my people will remain safe.

* * *

- Mneymosne's point of view -

I feel sorry for all those that died. True, I never liked Omega, but when I think about the dead, I am concerned about my own people. And what is the purpose of this meeting? We are not discussing what happened, but economical issues… what is wrong with Alpha? Is she not going to honor Omega, or search for Styx? This stinks.

* * *

- Chi's point of view -

Speed up the plan huh? Originally, we would had lay low for a while before striking once more… but that useless Styx had to be at Omega while we attacked. She must have… as sister believes… she may be reckless and irresponsible, but she would not miss such an important meeting. Hmm? What is this…? I feel her presence… she has finally arrived…

* * *

- Alpha's point of view -

Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why is this happening? With Omega gone all the balance I had created is ruined. Everything needs to be re-planned. I was counting with those new interchanges I settled between Styx and Omega. And on top of that now I need to find a new source of energy to replenish the power of my Aqua Crystal… I will not age… I will not allow it… I shall rule this system forever, and… huh?

* * *

Alpha's thoughts were stopped suddenly as the doors of the War room were opened brusquely. Between the majestic twin doors stood a tired woman. Sailor Styx had arrived at last.

- "Alpha! Phi and Chi! They killed Omega and…" - Styx stopped, horrified to see both twins, in front of her, grinning wickedly, and before she knew it they had launched themselves towards her. All hell broke lose.

* * *

A pair of soldiers were currently playing cards, instead of checking their posts. Nothing as trivial as the destruction of Omega could stop their weekly game. The tallest of them was about to win when an explosion occurred on the wall of the sixth floor… the wall of the War Room. They were startled at the sight, speechless when they saw the Senshi flying outside.

* * *

Chi held Styx's neck and right arm with her hands. Styx was terrified, she had not expected for them to be here already. She knew the only logical reason for this turn of events was their new powers.

- "Bad, bad Styx… you had to run into the meeting yelling that?" - Chi whispered to her ear, grinning maliciously.

As soon as Styx had entered the room accusing Phi and Chi, both sisters had launched themselves at her. Destroying the wall they flied towards the Frontal Garden, holding her as prisoner. To say that the rest of the Senshi were surprised would be an understatement, they were so shocked it took them a moment to grasp what Styx said and what Phi and Chi did in a flash. As soon as they started thinking once more, all of them flew towards the garden.

- "What is the meaning of this? Phi, Chi, what are you doing?" - Alpha yelled as she landed on the ground.

- "Is it true? You killed Omega and destroyed the planet? Answer!" - Mneymosne asked the pair of twins.

- "Of course its true sister. Do you not see their reaction? They launched themselves towards Styx as soon as they saw her" - Lethe said, calmly.

- "Let Styx go, you traitors!" - Persephone said, worried for her friend.

Theta just stood there, impressed… their actions were not unexpected to her. She always thought things would come to this one day, with the increasing discrepancies, but she never expected them so soon, or with such force.

Phi and Chi just stood in front of the group, holding their hostage, grinning. They were not even nervous. One would think being surrounded by other five senshi would be overwhelming, especially if Alpha was one of them, but they just stood there as if it were nothing.

- (What is the meaning of this? Why are they so calm? Damn those two… I should had killed them as soon as they were born. And why the hell is Styx not reacting? Those two are not even in their Senshi form.) - Alpha thought bitterly, then said: "Guards, seize them! Do not let them harm Styx".

Till now the soldiers had just stared at them dumbfounded. They were brought back to reality by their Princess order. They knew not to mess with a Senshi, but a direct order from their ruler could not be ignored. About twenty of them approached the trio.

- "Do not make laugh Alpha. You really believe your pathetic excuse of soldiers can do anything?" - Phi mocked.

- "You would not dare. You are surrounded by us, surrender peacefully and let Styx go." - Alpha told them.

- "This is my answer…" - Phi said, lifting her arm towards the now terrified soldiers. - "PLANT BLIZZARD!"

Thorns. That was the last thing the soldiers saw. Phi's storm, formed mainly of thorns, enveloped the soldiers and killed them instantly. Blood and flesh were scattered in the direction of the blast. The fragile bodies of normal beings were no match for such attack.

The other five senshi, plus the hostage, were horrified at the magnitude of the massacre.

- (What? How is this possible? How are they able to create such power when they are not even in their senshi form? What have they done?) - Lethe thought after seeing Phi using her trademark attack. This seemed to be the same thoughts of the rest.

- "Hahaha" - Both Phi and Chi laughed maniacally. Styx was almost crying at what they did. She had seen how cruel they were at Omega, and she knew she was done for.

As sensing her friend's discomfort, Persephone decided to make her move. She was about to launch herself towards the distracted twins, who were laughing with their eyes closed (which Persephone thought would be a chance). But… once more something unexpected occurred. Planet Styx blew up.

* * *

- Five minutes before -

- (So they begun… okay, let us use Chaos-sama's new technique) - an already transformed Galaxia thought, then yelled - "SAILOR TELEPORT" -

In less than a second Galaxia had teleported herself to planet Styx. She appeared on the top of Styx's Castle. She looked quite pleased with herself. This new technique was quite usefull.

- "Good bye planet Styx… we hardly knew you." - Galaxia gathered power to her palms, ready to unleash and kill. The concentration of power was something impressive. Galaxia was soon ready to annihilate.

- "GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!" -

The only thing the inhabitants of Styx could see was as if other planets, asteroids or stars were falling upon them, exploding one after another. In less than a minute the whole planet was covered with the illusion of destruction. Unfortunately for them, the illusion became real as buildings started to crumble, volcanoes to erupt, tsunamis to unleash, tornados to form. The destruction ended almost as soon as it started. The force of the impact destroyed the whole planet. Galaxia simply teleported herself once more.

* * *

Disbelief and chaos reigned. Everywhere you looked there was panic. It had been a replay of the morning's events. At first they though it had been a natural disaster, the end a planet is always destined to reach. But two planets in one day brought a fear never felt before on the Jedo Alliance.

By now Styx was crying. She was horrified and speechless. Was this a punishment for not helping the natives of Omega when she had the chance? Was her planet paying for not trying to protect other innocents? Instinctively she walked, not noticing Chi had release her grip on her.

- "Rest in peace Sailor Styx…" - Chi whispered before exclaiming - "PLANT JAVELIN BLASTER" - The energy javelin pierced Chi in the back, directly in the heart. In her sorrow she died instantly, without pain.

- "NOOOO!" - Persephone screamed, tears flowing from her eyes.

Alpha and the others came back from another shock at this scream. Sailor Styx had died in front of their eyes and they had not even noticed. Styx, lifeless, fell to the ground. Chi kneeled besides her and brought her hand near the hole left by the blast. From Styx's back a shining crystal appeared, which Chi took immediately. As soon as the crystal left the body, Styx's body started to disappear in flashes of light.

* * *

- "PERSEPHONE SEASONS POWER, MAKE UP!" - In a flash, Princess Persephone acquired her senshi form. - "You will pay, I am going to kill you!"

- "Be that way…" - Chi said, while staring at Styx's Star Seed. - "CHI FATE POWER!", "PHI FATE POWER!", "MAKE UP!" - Both sisters acquired their senshi form. This worried the others, if they had shown a great display of power in their princess form, of what could they be capable now? The other princess followed suit.

- "LETHE MEMORIES POWER!" - "MNEYMOSNE OBLIVION POWER!" - "THETA PEACE POWER" - "ALPHA AQUA POWER" - "MAKE UP!" - All the present princess had transformed to their Senshi form.

Before Persephone launched herself, Alpha stopped her. She knew Persephone loved Styx as a sister. True enough, as almost all the Alliance believed that way, though they were not related by blood.

- "How could you? You do know the consequences of your sin? And what is that stone you pulled out of her?" - Alpha tried to gather information from the two, she wanted to… no… she needed to know how they got that kind of power.

- "Yeah, we know the consequences you fear… you fear of losing your precious empire! What was you were talking in the meeting? About who killed Omega? Wait, that was not the chosen topic. You were talking about the economical consequences of the Alliance, or should I say… YOUR economical consequences" - Phi spat at her.

This words touched a string in Lethe's mind. What Phi had said was not farfetched. Could it be true? That the Alliance was nothing more than a front, setup by Alpha to control them all? Both Mneymosne and Theta seemed to be thinking the same words.

But Persephone had enough. Freeing herself from Alpha's grip she launched herself towards Chi. Rage was blinding her. She ran directly towards Chi, who, with her arms crossed, just side stepped and tripped her. Sailor Persephone flew a few meters, all thanks to the inertia of her own movements.

- "SEASONAL FIRST TIDE: SPRING!" - A tidal wave of water was sent towards Chi. She did not even moved, and received the full impact. But it had no effect.

- "Is that your best? Think straight you fool. You can not expect that to harm me. Especially if you are using the power of plants. Heh, you are so little and pathetic compared to me!" - Chi moved so fast that only Phi could saw her. The next instant, Persephone had flew back towards Alpha, having been kicked in the face. Blood was pouring from her nose and broken lip.

- "How did you acquire such power? What did you do?" - Alpha inquired once more. Not even looking at the bleeding Persephone at her feet.

- "I gave it to them" - A new voice said. When the senshi turned around to see to whom it belonged, they saw Galaxia, sitting in the outer wall of the castle, smiling at them with her full armor on.

* * *

A second later Galaxia was gone, only to reappear behind Phi and Chi. When the Senshi turned around, both sisters were bowing to her. The rest of the senshi were shocked and speechless by this display of power. Phi and Chi acquired theirs from Galaxia? And both were bowing to her?

- "Galaxia-sama" - Both twins said.

- "We present you Sailor Styx's Star Seed" - Chi said, handing the crystal towards Galaxia.

- "It is beautiful. As beautiful as Omega's. Well done." - Galaxia said before making the crystal disappear into a sub-space pocket, another gift from Chaos. - "Did you like my fireworks, Alpha?"

- "You... you did that!" - Alpha said, understanding what she was referring to. - "How could you? We allowed you to stay in our lands, we helped you, and this is the way you pay?" - Alpha yelled.

- "Hahaha… you do not really believe all the crap you are saying, do you? You allowed me to stay to give credit to yourself, to create a merciful mask." - Galaxia mocked her.

Alpha ordered the other to not move yet. She was thinking of some way to strike down the traitors. And also… if Galaxia had given them that kind of power… how powerful was she? But Persephone could not wait any more.

- "Then it is your fault Styx died? Damn you!" - Persephone screamed -"SEASONAL SECOND TIDE: SUMMER!" - A boiling tide was sent towards Galaxia, who simply stopped the blast with the wave of a mere finger.

- "Persephone, stop it! You are no rival for her! - Mneymosne yelled, clearly understanding the difference in powers.

Lethe hated what she was seeing. But she hated even more that she did not wanted to help. Such display of power was overwhelming her. She could not believe this was the very same Galaxia she greeted and brought to Alpha Castle. She was ashamed and afraid. Ashamed cause she did not want to help Persephone. Afraid of the immense difference between their powers.

- "SEASONAL THIRD TIDE: AUTUMN" - Persephone yelled. A cold water strike flew towards Galaxia, who once more dismissed it with a finger.

- "You really do not learn, do you? Maybe I have to teach you a lesson and…" - Galaxia was cut out by another voice.

- "You are all so loud… can one not have a peaceful sleep here?"

At the entrance of the Castle was a woman in a long black dress: Chisa.

* * *

- "Chaos-sama!" - Galaxia looked at her. Horrified for having disturbed her sleep. She knew Chaos was learning secrets of the universe in her sleep, it was very important.

Galaxia, Phi and Chi bowed fast. Phi and Chi understood in a second that if Galaxia held such respect for her, she would be important. After all, Chaos did gave Galaxia her power.

- "Who the hell are you? You are Galaxia's friend, are you not?" - Persephone yelled at her.

Chisa lifted her face towards the offending senshi. She was annoyed for being awoken by the sudden changes of temperature. Persephone's techniques, based on seasons, had an after-effect on the surrounding climate, and she had used it three times already.

- "Show more respect you lowly senshi. You do not know who you are talking too" - Chisa told her. Her voice was low and cold. But Persephone missed this in her rage.

- "Respect? I will show you respect! - Persephone gathered power once more into her palms. - "SEASONAL LAST TIDE: WINTER!" - An icy blast was fired towards Chisa.

Galaxia grinned at the action. Persephone had dug her own grave now. And she was excited, she would be able to witness Chaos' power at last. Deep inside she knew how powerful she was, but she clearly desired to see it for herself.

- "Fool" - Chisa told her after receiving the impact. She did not even tried to stop it, as Galaxia had done, she just stood her ground, and did not had the slightest scratch on her skin.

- "Impossible… not even my strongest attack" - Persephone was afraid for the first time. With her rage gone she was finally thinking rationally, and she knew the situation was extremely bad. And why had the others not interfered yet?

- "I will hand you my judgment now, Sailor Persephone" - Chisa looked towards the sky, glancing at Planet Persephone she transformed. - "CHAOS DARKNESS POWER, MAKE UP" - Shadows engulfed the girl, for a moment a pitch darkness was seen in the place she stood, as if a black hole had swallowed her. When the darkness diluted, there stood Chisa, wearing a shining dark suit.

- "I am Sailor Chaos, judge of the worlds. My judgment to your land is… oblivion" - With a snap of her fingers, a ray of light left her hand and flew towards planet Persephone. Violating all laws of physics, the blast arrived at Persephone in a fraction of a second. Upon impact Persephone vanished from the universe. It disappeared as if a black hole had ate it. For the third time in the same day, Jedo had lost a planet.

Persephone fell to her knees, watching towards the sky. - (It must be a dream… please tell me it is a dream…) - She frantically thought, although in her heart she felt the deaths of all her people. But before she knew it, a second ray from Chaos blasted her. Even then, Galaxia was disappointed, as Chaos had not used 1 percent of the power she wielded. Only Persephone's Star Seed remained. Chaos took it, morphed back to her Princess form, and walked towards Galaxia.

- "Take this. You will need it… take care of the rest. I will go to sleep once more. Having took care of that climate freak, I can rest once more" - Chaos said to Galaxia, handing her the Star Seed. She gave a sweet smile to her, then did the same to Phi and Chi.

Phi and Chi were impacted to put it simply. That power was something incredible. Now, more than ever, they knew they had made the correct choice. By joining Galaxia their planets were spared. True, they wanted power and more, but they too loved their home.

- "So… who is next?" - Galaxia told the other four senshi.

Alpha was scared. Who was that girl? Or rather… what was she? A judge of worlds? That power was a danger to her Alliance. She had to kill those four no matter what. - "Lethe, Mneymosne, Theta, kill them, now"

Lethe looked incredulous at Alpha. Had she heard right? She wanted them to attack those four? Was she insane? She witnessed everything, and yet she wanted them to fight? So it was true after all, Alpha did not care about them, they were her tools. Lethe made her decision that moment.

- "Mneymosne. Follow me sister" - Lethe said.

- "What? You are going to fight? No, I do not want to!" - Mneymosne said, backing.

- "Trust me, my dear sister. I will not let anything happen to you" - Lethe said, receiving an approval nod from her sister.

Both walked towards Galaxia, Phi and Chi. Phi was about to unleash energy on them when Galaxia lifted her hand to stop her. Phi just crossed her arms, and met her sister's eyes.

Alpha was about to yell at Lethe and Mneymosne to do something; they knew what Galaxia was capable of. She wanted to yell what was wrong with them, walking so calmly towards them. And then, it happened. They bowed.

* * *

- "Galaxia… no… Galaxia-sama, please spare our lands" - Lethe said.

- "We beg you, Galaxia-sama" - Mneymosne said. She had understood her twin's intentions when she looked at her eyes. Both had enough maturity to forget their pride for the sake of their lands.

- "And what will I gain if I do so?" - Galaxia said, looking at them.

- "Our allegiance!" - Both said. - "So please spare our lands and we shall follow your orders!"

- "TRAITORS!" - Alpha yelled. It was a nightmare, all she had worked for, falling into pieces.

- "You, my dears… have made the correct choice". - Galaxia kneeled in front of both, and touching their cheeks, gave each of them a kiss on their foreheads. Both saw her with shocked eyes, this was the Galaxia they knew from all those chats they had in Chisa's room. How could she be so different and yet remain the same?

- "Stand up, both of you, and acquire the power bestowed to us by Chaos-sama!" - Galaxia took three Star Seeds from her sub-space pocket and handed two of them to Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mneymosne. Both of the girls received the bracelets infused with the power of Star Seeds. They felt the power flooding their veins.

Phi and Chi moved to the right of Galaxia. Lethe and Mneymosne took their place at her left. Together, the five of them, now possessed a power unimaginable.

- "What do you say Theta? Want to join too?" - Galaxia told Sailor Theta, who till now had not said a thing.

Alpha turned around to her and said. - "Do not do it! Do not follow the traitors! Think about the Alliance they are betraying!" -

- "What Alliance…?" - Theta whispered. - "I am no fool Alpha… I know you control this system for your own selfish purposes… which include your prolonged life…as Phi and Chi had stated… there is no real Alliance… proof of that is that Lethe and Mneymosne have left you too…" - Theta walked towards Galaxia and bowed.

- "I would be honored to follow you Galaxia-sama, so please, spare my land" - Theta said.

- "And it shall be done my child" - Galaxia kissed her forehead and then handed her the last Star Seed. Her army was complete.

- "Now my children… I have a task for you three… Lethe, Mneymosne, Theta, get me Alpha's Star Seed" - Galaxia stated.

* * *

Glossary:

- Aqua Crystal - A minor crystal in the universe. The minor crystals can have many uses, although normal people can not use them. To unleash their power, you need power of your own. Alone they are nothing but a precious stone.

- Sub-space pocket - A pocket that is opened on normal space, to held items in another dimension. Only the person who opens it can access them. No living being can open the sub-space pocket of another.

- Lethe Memories Power - As the guardian of the river of memories, Lethe uses the power of the mind to transform.

- Theta Peace Power - As one of the guardians of the Peace Gardens, Theta draws power from peacefulness. Contrary to the late Omega, Theta uses her techniques correctly.

- Alpha Aqua Power - Alpha draws power from her minor crystal, the Aqua Crystal to transform. This crystal is also the reason of her long life, as she had been feeding it with energy drawn from other planets.

- Mneymosne Oblivion Power - As the guardian of the river of oblivion, Mneymosne uses the power of deletion to transform.

- Persephone Seasons Power - As the guardian of the river of seasons, Persephone uses the power of the four seasons. Depending on which season she chooses, will be the outcome of her attacks.

- Seasonal First Tide: Spring - The first of the four seasonal tides. This one represents a new life. It is said that this tide draws power from the plants born in spring.

- Seasonal Second Tide: Summer - The second tide represents growth in life. It draws power from the heat, so in one way, it is a boiling tide of water.

- Seasonal Third Tide: Autumn - The third tide represents maturity and late ageing. It uses cold water as a medium of attack.

- Seasonal Last Tide: Winter - The last tide represent death. It uses freezing water as its means of attack.

- Chaos Darkness Power - Chisa draws power from her crystal, the obsidian crystal, otherwise known as the dark crystal.

- Sailor Teleport - A teleportation technique that requires a lot of energy. Usually only the strongest senshi can use it.

- Galaxian Explosion - This technique creates an illusion of planets, stars and other systems drawing themselves towards a center point and exploding. The real attack is as devastating as those explosions.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi-sama


	13. Chapter 12 Alpha

**- Chapter 12 - Alpha**

Galaxia said the words Alpha feared. Phi and Chi were grinning at her. Lethe and Mneymosne were looking at her with an unreadable expression. Theta turned around, to face her over her shoulder. Styx, Persephone and Omega were dead. Chaos had returned to the castle, not that it made the situation better, as six enemies were here. Alpha was alone.

How had it come down to this? How had her plans been destroyed that way? In her mind it was impossible that these five had betrayed her just like that. Had they been planning this from before? Had they never been truly loyal? When had they discovered she was just using them? When had her lies become so evident?

_

* * *

- Flashback -_

- Over a hundred years ago -

The Jedo System had been living in dark times for the past several decades. The ancient war between Phi and Chi against Omega grew day by day. The farthest planets from the conflict were also affected economically, as they could not trade, or risk being treated as enemies. The planet that suffered the most was Theta, being in the middle of the conflict. Peace talks arranged by the other planets had always ended in failure.

At planet Alpha a little girl, no older than thirteen, longed for peace. Since the war was older than her, she did not know a world in peace. Gazing at the stars she made a wish.

- "Brightest star of the sky… please grant me my wish… I wish for peace on those lands… I want to be able to get out of this castle… I want to travel between the nine planets as mum and dad do… they would not let me do so cause of that war… we are not even involved… we are supposed to be neutral… please… please…" - The little girl said in tears. The moment she lifted her watered eyes she saw a shooting star. She glanced at it marveled. It lasted longer than any other shooting star she ever saw. The light grew brighter every passing second, and then it shined so much it could had blinded anyone that stared at it. But only the little girl watched it… it was past midnight already and the soldiers were slacking as always, so she was the only witness when the shooting star crashed in a nearby forest.

The girl ran from her chambers, not even thinking of changing clothes, as she was only wearing a nightdress. With her characteristic agility, which impressed even the most experienced soldiers, she made her way unnoticed to the gates of the castle. She was royalty.

Her bare feet advanced fast with an outstanding silence. She was indeed gifted, something that pleased her parents, the king and queen, who believed their daughter could bring greatness to them. Unknown to the child, the king and queen wanted to use her abilities in some way to attain more power.

The girl found her way towards the crashing point of the shooting star. The night light made her aqua hair look angelic. Her long hair, which extended as far as her waist, flied due to the night's wind. As she approached more and more towards the crater in the middle of the woods, a blue light made her features visible in the night. If someone had seen her, they would have mistaken her for an angel.

Her instincts told her to get near the crater. She glanced as the dust lifted by the impact dissipated. In the center of the impact lied a small aqua stone that at once acquired her full attention. She descended slowly to the center of the crater, dirtying and slashing her night gown. Kneeling and sitting in her legs, the little girl reached towards the stone. Something in her mind told her it would be alright to touch the stone, despite it had just crashed onto the land minutes ago. The moment her young fingers touched the stone she was enveloped in an aqua light. She found herself in unknown scenery, while clutching the stone in her hands.

- "That stone has chosen you, princess…" - A voice said.

- "Who is there? Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?" - The small princess asked fast, nervous for the first time in the night.

- "Do not be scared, my child, as I am none other than your guardian." - The voice said, sweetly.

- "My guardian? If so how come I have never heard of you before?" - The young princess said, while looking around trying to find an exit.

- "You have not seen me before as I have been sleeping all this time, my child." -

- "Sleeping?"

- "Yes my dear. Sleeping… sleeping within your heart."

- "My heart?"

- "Yes… you see, I am not only you guardian… as I am also… you… Princess Alpha" - A figure appeared from the shadows. Wearing a beautiful aqua dress, clearly designed for battle.

- "I do not understand… how come you look like me and say you are me? Is this some kind of sick joke?" - Little Alpha replied, but deep down in her heart she knew it was true… and it somehow scared her.

- "Do not be afraid my dear. As you know you are gifted with abilities others your age do not have… even others, older than you, lack as well. This is because you are a chosen one."

- "Chosen one? What do you mean?"

- "A chosen one, a Senshi."

- "Senshi? Is that something good…? And who chose me?"

- "Nobody knows who is the one to make the choice. But I can tell you this… as a Senshi your dream can come true… you can bring peace back to the lands you so much desire to be able to walk on."

- "Really?" - Little Alpha was almost jumping in excitement with this new tidbit of information.

- "Yes, you have the power to bring peace and protect those you love."

- "But… if I have such power in me, how come I have not used it before? How come you were sleeping?"

- "That crystal was a catalyst. Its power woke me from my eternal sleep. You already have a great power inside of you, yet this stone will multiply it some times more. So my dear princess… will you accept your fate as a Senshi?"

- "Yes… I will! I want to bring peace and happiness to the people of this system!"

The senshi in front of Alpha walked towards her, she threw her arms around her neck and bent towards her. Their foreheads touched each other, then her noses touched each other, finally she reached her lips, as she was going to kiss her, but as soon as they touched a light involved the girl. When the light dissipated the young princess stood there wearing the dress the senshi had. Sailor Alpha was born that day.

_- End of Flashback -_

* * *

- (Why am I remembering this just now?) - Sailor Alpha thought while jumping away from Lethe who had just tried to kick her face.

Theta caught her mid flight, kicking her hard on the back, making her fall on top of a nearby carriage. The Alphians present ran away, scared of the Senshi's actions. Alpha was standing, still amazed at Theta newfound strength, when Lethe blasted her.

- "MYUSOTIS ALPASTNIS" - Lethe screamed, sending a furious blast of energy peach-colored petals, which made Alpha rise in the air, then fall with a loud thud.

- (How did it came to this…) - Alpha thought, while blood flew from her lower lip.

_

* * *

- Flashback -_

To say that the King and Queen were surprised would not be accurate. They were excited. This new power her daughter had acquired in the night was the weapon they needed. Alpha wondered why they did not punish her for leaving the castle at such late hour.

The King and Queen called upon a general meeting with the royalty of Styx, Persephone, Lethe, Mneymosne, Theta and surprisingly Omega. Young Alpha did not understand why they had decided to invite a representative of Omega, yet none from Phi and Chi. Her parents had their own plans.

The King presented her daughter to the royalty of the other planets as a goddess brought to them by fate, brought them to bring the longed awaited peace, and in a more selfish objective (which he obviously did not share), control over the rest. Omega was rich in a valuable mineral he had desired for long, and this would be the perfect opportunity to obtain it.

The royalty of the other planets were overwhelmed by her power. It irradiated from her young body in great waves. With some small examples her power had been proved to the others (small as she just started to understand her new powers). Excited, the other rulers signed the contract that created the Jedo Alliance.

The representative of Omega returned to his planet, followed by the Princess of Alpha, who had been assigned as the ruler of the new Alliance, influenced by her power, which no other being in the system possessed.

Overwhelmed by Alpha's power, the armies of Phi and Chi ceased hostilities, and accepted to sign the peace treaty. The nine planets created the Alliance.

_- End of Flashback - _

* * *

- "ICY WIND BLAST" - Alpha released an icy wind from her right hand, which advanced directly towards Theta's face. It never reached its target, as Theta just slapped the wave away from her.

Although it appeared to have not cause any damage, Theta's hand froze upon impact, numbing her complete arm. A fact she hid in the heat of battle. Alpha's power was great, but the power from the bracelets was even greater. To pass Alpha's powers this easily was indeed a great achievement. Theta ran towards her, elbowing her in the stomach, and as Alpha crouched from the impact, Theta slapped Alpha's face with her left hand, sending her to the grass.

- (When did my priorities changed…? How come it changed so much that I started to worry only about myself and brought the hate of the others onto me…?)

_

* * *

- Flashback -_

Six years had passed since the day Alpha had been named ruler of the Jedo Alliance. People worshipped her as a true live goddess. She had long left behind her silly little girl dreams of peace and happiness. She wanted power now. And it was the influence of her parents. The King and Queen had changed her. She became a greedy young woman who desired power.

She found pleasure watching others admiring her, praising her, and sometimes even lusting her. Where had the little girl who's only wish was others happiness gone to? Maybe if she had decided to keep her new powers a secret she would had turned into a fine young woman… but her excitement at what she could do made her reveal herself to her parents.

Her parents died that very same year from a disease they acquired in some mines at planet Styx. But Sailor Alpha did not shed a single tear. She stopped caring for them when she understood they just used her for her own benefit. Unfortunately, she never noticed she had become just like them.

Something else was in her mind when her parents died. She wanted eternal youth, to be praised forever. To be able to reign this lands till the end of time, while preserving her present youth. Thanks to the crystal that triggered her awakening she found a way to make herself eternal. The very same minerals her parents desired so much from Omega could be used by her crystal to extend her life as long as it was provided.

And so… she reigned like that for almost a hundred years, until an unexpected situation came to be. The current princesses of all other planets in the system started to show great abilities, unknown to others but Alpha. Abilities just like hers.

Before she could do anything they awoke as Senshis. The other eight planets were excited. Powerful beings resided on their castles. Not one, not two, but eight senshi awoke almost at the same time, as if fate was mocking Alpha.

Before others could understand that she being a goddess was just an act, Alpha created a Council where she gathered them all. The young and naïve senshi started to act under her words. Time passed and Alpha not just controlled the nine planets, but also the other eight senshi. But all her plans finally came to an end with the arrival of the two external Senshi.

_- End of Final Flashback -_

* * *

- (Why did I never noticed before… I became what I hated at first… I became like mum and dad… I have sinned…) - A resigned Alpha stood, bleeding from her lips, nose, left arm, right hand, stomach and left knee. She was a total mess.

- "You are not going to fight anymore, Alpha? Then I will finish you now." - Lethe said, while approaching her. She lifted her by her neck several inches above the floor.

- "Any last words?" - Galaxia asked while watching, alongside Phi and Chi. They had not even moved during the battle.

- (Maybe if I had been a better person… not so selfish, this would have never happened… Omega, Styx and Persephone would have not died… their lands would still exist… and those five would not had to follow her to protect their lands… maybe if I had been a better Senshi we could have had worked together to bring peace and stop Chaos' ambitions…)

- "None?" - Lethe asked.

- "I…" - Alpha started, but started gasping for air.

- "Let her down for now Lethe" - Galaxia ordered, and Lethe followed suit, letting Alpha once more in her knees.

- "I… I just want you to… spare my planet…kill me if you wish to… but let my planet live…" - Alpha said, her face hidden in her now messy hair.

This caught off guard the five Senshi that used to belong to her Alliance. Phi and Chi shared a look that clearly was unbelieving, was this the same Alpha that controlled them? Lethe just stared at her. Mneymosne was almost crying, but tried to hide this fact. Theta remained expressionless, as always.

- "It will be done" - Galaxia answered.

If they had been shocked by Alpha's request, this shocked the others even more. Alpha just lifted her face and glanced at Galaxia's eyes. She smiled at her.

- "Thank you…" - Alpha said, while Lethe pierced her back with her palm. - "And I am sorry…" - Alpha muttered in a voice so low that nobody heard her. Alpha disappeared in flashes of light, and only her Star Seed remained.

* * *

While Lethe presented the Star Seed to Galaxia, the others bowed before her. Alpha's Star Seed was a shiny aqua color. Galaxia stared at it for a few minutes before putting it on her sub-space pocket.

- "Theta. I shall assign you the care of Chaos-sama. She is resting on her usual room at the castle, and will stay like that for a long time, as she wishes to explore the knowledge of the universe via her dreams"

- "Yes my lady" - Theta replied.

- "I will also ask you to watch over this planet, yours and the ones of your fellow senshi. Let them know the empire has fallen and they are free now. Of course… do not let them fall from Chaos-sama's grace."

- "Take care of the others?" - Mneymosne asked.

- "Yes my dear. You four will be leaving with me. We are going to search for more Star Seeds throughout the universe".

- Sailor Wars: Chaos & Galaxia END -

* * *

- GLOSSARY -

- Myusotis Alpastnis - This plant, of the family of forget-me-nots, resides at the sides of the rivers of oblivion and memories. Sailor Lethe uses its essence to create a blast of energy that furiously strikes its target, and lifts it creating the illusion of petals flowing in the wind.

- Icy Wind Blast - A wave of air thrown as a projectile towards the opponent. The chilled wave descends its temperature at an impressive rate, going down from the current temperature to - 30°C in a few milliseconds.

* * *

Author's Notes

And so we come to an end.

There are some things I should clarify.

My original intention was to write everything until the Cosmos-Chaos clash. For those few of you that read me, do not worry, I still plan to do so, but in different fics, all which will be on the Sailor Wars Saga.

This is why this fiction changed its title to Sailor Wars: Chaos & Galaxia. The next fic's prologue, Sailor Wars: The Moon Chapter, will be up soon. I still do not know if I am going to center my attention to this new saga, or write at the same time Sailor Wars: Animalmates. Time will tell. For now, this is the last chapter on this fic. Hope you see all (and new people hopefully) on my next fiction.

Big thanks to Tod for being Beta all through this fic.


End file.
